wwe_wrestlingfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ric Flair
Richard Morgan Fliehr (25 de febrero de 1949), es un luchador profesional estadounidense más conocido como Ric Flair. Durante su carrera, ha luchado en las más importantes empresas de lucha libre, tales como la National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), la World Championship Wrestling (WCW), la World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (WWF/E) y la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). Durante su carrera, Flair ha obtenido 21 Campeonatos Mundiales, teniendo 10 reinados como Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado de la NWA, 7 reinados como Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado de la WCW, 2 reinados como Campeón Mundial Internacional Peso Pesado de la WCW y 2 reinados como Campeón de la WWF, pero la WWE no reconoce sus dos reinados como Campeón de la NWA, el primer reinado como Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado de la WCW ni los reinados como Campeón Mundial Internacional Peso Pesado de la WCW, quedándose en 16 Campeonatos Mundiales. También destacan sus 4 reinados como Campeón Peso Pesado de los Estados Unidos de la NWA, un reinado como Campeón Peso Pesado de los Estados Unidos de la WCW, un reinado como Campeón Intercontinental de la WWE y tres reinados como Campeón Mundial en Parejas de la WWE, lo que le hace un Campeón de las Tres Coronas. Además, fue el ganador de la quinta edición del Royal Rumble y fue introducido en el Salón de la Fama de la WWE en 2008 y en 2012 (como miembro de The Four Horsemen), convirtiendose en el primer doblemente inducido al Salón de la Fama de la WWE 'World Wrestling Federation (1991-1993)' '1991-1993' Flair firmó con World Wrestling Federation (WWF) en agosto de 1991 y comenzó a aparecer en la televisión el mes siguiente. Inicialmente, apareció en pantalla con el "Big Gold Belt", llamándose a sí mismo "El verdadero campeón mundial de los pesos pesados". WCW demandó a Flair en un intento de recuperar el cinturón, pero Flair afirmó que el cinturón era de su propiedad ya que los 25.000 $ pagados como depósito a la NWA por el título no le habían sido devueltos cuando fue despedido. El asunto se resolvió durante ese año, con el depósito siendo devuelto a Flair. Acompañado por su "asesor financiero" Bobby Heenan y su "consultor ejecutivo" Mr. Perfect, Flair desafió a diversos luchadores de la WWF como Roddy Piper y Hulk Hogan, enfrentándose a un equipo dirigido por Piper en Survivor Series ´91 y ayudando a la victoria de Undertaker sobre Hogan por el Campeonato de WWF esa misma noche. En Royal Rumble ´92, ganó el Rumble Match convirtiéndose en el campeón WWF en ese momento vacante. Flair salió en la tercera posición en el Rumble Match, estando 59 minutos sobre el ring, batiendo el record existente hasta entonces. Eliminó Sid Justice con la ayuda de Hulk Hogan, que había sido eliminado por Justice segundos antes. Al proclamarse campeón, Flair igualó a Buddy Rogers como los únicos hombres que han ganado los títulos mundiales de WWF y NWA en su carrera. La storyline planificada con Hogan se suprimió debido a la separación de Hogan y la WWF después el escándalo de los esteroides. Randy Savage retó a Flair para el WWF Championship en WrestleMania VIII. En el storyline, Flair provocaba a Savage alegando que había tenido una relación con la esposa de éste, Elizabeth, y que tenía las fotos para demostrarlo (que más tarde se reveló que se habían retocado). Savage derrotó a Flair por el título en WrestleMania. En julio de 1992, Savage estaba preparado para defender el título contra Ultimate Warrior en SummerSla. Flair y Mr. Perfect atacaron a ambos durante el combate, lesionando la rodilla de Savage. Una lesión que Flair aprovechó para recuperar el título en un combate con Savage el 1 de septiembre. Su segundo reinado fue de corta duración, perdiendo el cinturón contra Bret Hart el 12 de octubre de 1992. Flair se unió con Razor Ramón para enfrentarse a Savage y Mr. Perfect en Survivor Series de 1992. Tras perder un Loser Leaves the WWF match contra Mr Perfect en un Monday Night Raw, Flair apareció en el Royal Rumble ´93 (aunque el combate contra Mr Perfect había sido grabado seis días antes, no se emitía hasta la noche siguiente) y, a continuación cumplió sus House Shows restantes, haciendo su última aparición el 10 de febrero de 1993, antes de regresar a WCW. En The Ultimate Ric Flair Collection DVD, Flair describe su primera etapa en la WWF como "el mejor año y medio de mi carrera, aparte del tiempo que he pasado con Arn Anderson y The Four Horsemen." 'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment (2001-2009)' '2001-2005' Después de un tiempo alejado del wrestling, Flair regresó a la WWF en noviembre de 2001 bajo el papel de co-propietario de la empresa. Flair reapareció de repente, tras el final de la "WCW / ECW Invasión", que culminó en un combate en Survivor Series, en el que bando ganador se quedaba con todo. La explicación para que Flair fuera nombrado co-propietario fue que Shane y Stephanie McMahon había vendido sus partes de la empresa a un tercero, que resultó ser Ric Flair, antes de adquisición de WCW y ECW por parte de McMahon. Flair tuvo una rivalidad con Vince McMahon que les llevó a un combate Street Fight en Royal Rumble, donde Flair derrotó a McMahon. Flair también luchó contra The Undertaker en WrestleMania X8, donde Flair salió derrotado. Tras esto dejó de ser el "co-propietario" de la WWE, cuando McMahon consiguió el control de SmackDown!. Flair entonces giró a heel, donde se unió a Triple H y su stable "Evolution". Esta alianza representaba el pasado (Flair), el presente (Triple H) y el futuro (Randy Orton y Batista). Flair ganó el World Tag Team Championship junto a Batista en dos ocasiones durante 2003 y 2004. Al año siguiente ayudo a Triple H a retener el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado en varias ocaciones como en New Years Revolution y Royal Rumble en el cual Batista gano la Royal Rumble, Flair y Triple H semana a semana trataron de que Batista no retara a Triple H en Wrestlemania 21 pero igual lo hizo y Batista gano a pesar de que Flair interfiriera en el combate. Luego Flair siguio ayudando a Triple H a tratar de recuperar el Campeonato en Backlash y Vengeance pero Triple H no lo consiguio, luego de esto Flair se hizo face teniendo un pequeño feudo con Kurt Angle perdiendo contra el en RAW, luego empezo un nuevo feudo con el Campeon Intercontinental Carlito luego de que le escupiera una manzana en el segmento Carlito Cabana por lo que en Unforgiven se enfrentaron por el titulo, alli Flair derrotó a Carlito consiguiendo el Campeonato Intercontinental y tambien derroto nuevamente a Carlito en la revancha. Luego empezo un feudo con Triple H luego que este le golpeara despues de una lucha en equipos. Defendió el título exitosamente frente a Triple H en Taboo Tueday, pero luego en una lucha que no era por el titulo perdio con Triple H en Survivor Series. Luego a finales de 2005 tras un escandalo que tubo con un peatón Edge uso su segmento "The Cutting Edge" hablando de aquello empezando un feudo ambos enfrentandose por el Campeonato Intercontinental en New Year's Revolution ganando y reteniendo el titulo por descalificacion. Luego finalizaron su feudo siendo Flair derrotado por Edge en un combate por el Campeonato de la WWE. Despues perdio el Campeonato en el 20 de febrero contra Shelton Benjamin despues de que Shelton's Momma simulara problemas al corazon por lo que empezo un feudo con Shelton luego de que Shelton dijiera que ella se encontraba en el hospital por culpa de Flair, luego se enfrentaron siendo derrotado por el en la revancha, luego tambien participo en el Money In The Bank de Wrestlemania 22 el cual no gano. Luego la siguiente noche despues de Wrestlemania 22 Flair iba a dar un anuncio siendo interrumpido por Armando Estrada quien introdujo a Umaga el cual le ataco empezando ambos un feudo en el cual Flair fue derrotado por Umaga en Backlash. Despues de esto Flair se tomó algún tiempo alejado de los cuadriláteros para descansar y casarse por tercera vez, regresando en Junio en un ángulo frente a Mick Foley. Flair se enfrento a Foley en Vengeance en un Two out of three Falls Match en el cual salio victorioso. Luego continuaron su angulo y Flair nuevamente derrotó a Foley en SummerSlam en un I Quit match. '2006-2008' Flair se convirtió en el mentor de Carlito a finales del 2006 y comienzos del 2007. Por consecuencia, se vio involucrado en una rivalidad con el Spirit Squad en RAW. El 5 de noviembre Cyber Sunday, Flair consiguió el World Tag Team Championship frente al Spirit Squad haciendo pareja con Roddy Piper. En la edición del 13 de noviembre de RAW, Flair y Piper perdieron los títulos frente al grupo Rated RKO. El 26 de noviembre en Survivor Series, Flair hizo equipo con Ron Simmons (que sustituía a Roddy Piper), Dusty Rhodes y Sgt. Slaughter donde se enfrentaron a Spirit Squad y consiguieron ganar. Luego de que Spirit Squad se disolviera continuo un feudo con el ex-lider Kenny Dykstra teniendo varias derrotas, entre el feudo se enfrentaron en New Year's Revolution siendo derrotado Flair. Flair participo en el Royal Rumble siendo eliminado por Edge con ayuda de Dysktra aumentando el feudo entre ellos, luego finalizo su feudo con el derrotandole. Flair comenzó el trabajo en equipo con Carlito después de decirle que no tiene corazón. Flair derrotó a Carlito en un combate dándose éste cuenta que Flair tenía razón. Luego Flair se enfrenta a Carlito en un combate para clasificar al Money In The Bank empatando ambos debido a ser atacados por The Great Khali. Luego Flair vuelve a tener la oportunidad de clasificar al Money In The Bank enfrentadose a Carlito y a Randy Orton ganando este ultimo en un elimination match. Despues Flair y Carlito derrotaron a Chavo Guerrero y Gregory Helms en el dark match de Wrestlemania 23. La siguiente noche compitieron en la battle royal en equipos por los Campeonatos Mundiales en Parejas perdiendo. Luego se enfrentan contra Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch en un combate para ser el aspirante número uno a los Campeonatos Mundiales en Parejas, pero fueron derrotados. Después de semanas de conflictos entre Flair y Carlito, el equipo se disolvió cuando Carlito atacó a Flair durante un comabte. En Judgment Day, Flair derrotó a Carlito con la Figure Four Leglock. El 11 de junio en RAW, Flair fue drafteado a SmackDown! como parte del WWE Draft 2007. Tuvo una breve amistad con Montel Vontavious Porter (MVP) aunque igual se enfrentaron en Vengeance: Night of Champions por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos en donde perdio y no consiguio ganar el titulo. Luego unió sus fuerzas a las de Batista en su rivalidad contra The Great Khali, resultando "lesionado" durante un combate contra éste. Tras un período de tres meses de ausencia, Flair regresó a RAW en la edición del 26 de noviembre de para anunciar que él "nunca se jubilaría". Vince McMahon salió al cuadrilatero junto a Flair, anunciando que el próximo combate que perdiera Flair daría lugar a su forzada jubilación. Para empezar, esa misma noche, Flair debía enfrentarse a Randy Orton, poniendo así por primera vez su carrera en juego. Flair derrotó a Orton después de una distracción de éste provocada por Chris Jericho. Flair ganó varios combates con su carrera en juego contra grandes oponentes como Triple H, William Regal, Umaga, Mr. Kennedy, y el propio McMahon, entre otros. Luego defendio su carrera en Royal Rumble derrotando a MVP y en No Way Out saliendo victorioso contra Mr. Kennedy. El 29 de marzo de 2008, Flair fue inducido en el WWE Hall of Fame como parte de la clase de 2008 por Triple H. Esto le convirtió en el único luchador en activo incluido en el Hall of Fame. El día siguiente, Flair tuvo el último combate de su carrera en WrestleMania XXIV en Orlando, Florida, al perder contra Shawn Michaels en un muy emotivo enfrentamiento. Al siguiente RAW fue despedido entre aplausos por el roster de WWE y el publico. '2009 (apariciones esporadicas)' En marzo del 2009 comenzó junto a Jimmy Snuka, Roddy Piper y Ricky Steamboat un feudo con Chris Jericho, acompañando a los tres a su pelea contra Jericho en WrestleMania XXV, perdiendo las leyendas la lucha. Tras la pelea, Flair subió al ring e intentó atacar a Jericho, pero éste le pegó, siendo Flair salvado por Mickey Rourke. Luego, en Judgment Day, salvó a Batista de una paliza de The Legacy. Pero tres semanas después se enfrentó a Randy Orton en un Street Fight Match donde Orton le pateó la cabeza a Flair. 'Movimientos Personales' *Low blow (2008) *Figure four leg-lock *Rope aided roll-up pin 'Aliados' *Triple H *Dave Batista *Randy Orton *Steve Austin *The Big Show *Carlito *David Flair *Reid Flair *A.J. Styles *Desmond Wolfe *Beer Money, Inc. (Robert Roode and James Storm) *Kazarian *Matt Hardy *Arn Anderson *Ole Anderson *Babydoll *Debra *James J. Dillon *Double D *Miss Elizabeth *Fifi (Wendy Barlow) *Jimmy Hart *Bobby "The Brain" Heenan *Curt Hennig *Sherri Martel *Hiro Matsuda *Lacey Von Erich *Woman 'Logros' *NWA World Heavyweight Championship (10 veces) *NWA World Tag Team Championship (3 veces) - con Greg Valentine (2) y Blackjack Mulligan (1) *NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (4 veces) *NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (4 veces) *NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (3 veces) - con Rip Hawk (1), Greg Valentine (1) y Big John Studd (1) *NWA Mid-Atlantic Television Championship (2 veces) *NWA Missouri Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *WCW International World Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) *WCW World Heavyweight Championship (7 veces) *WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *Triple Crown Championship (Primero) *WWE Hall of Fame (Clase de 2008 y Clase 2012) *WWF Championship (2 veces) *WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) *World Tag Team Championship (3 veces) - con Batista (2) y Roddy Piper (1) *Royal Rumble (1992) *Triple Crown Championship (decimotercero) 'Apodos' *'The Nature Boy' *'Naitch' (Acortación de "Nature Boy") *'The Dirtiest (Damn) Player in the Game' *The Man *The Limousine Riding, Jet Flying, Kiss Stealing, Wheeling Dealing, Son of a Gun *Space Mountain *The Sixty-Minute Man *'Slick Ric' *"The Master of the Figure Four" *"The Golden Stallion" Categoría:Luchadores Masculinos Categoría:Hall Of Fame Categoría:Luchador Profesional